


The Ice King vs the Pole

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Grand Prix Banquet, I NEEDED THIS, M/M, Total Fluff, VictUuri, Victor/Yuuri - Freeform, post episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Victor Nikiforov can't pole dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially I just needed another banquet, and the idea that Victor can't pole dance is just too funny to me. Enjoy the fluff.

Victor sidles over to Chris at the banquet, a dopey grin on his face. Chris knows this look, and it doesn’t mean anything but trouble.

            “Hey, Chris,” Victor elbows him in the side, “You didn’t happen to bring your pole again this year, did you?” The blonde’s eyes light up, and he chuckles.

            “Planning on getting your fiancé smashed, Victor?” Christophe asks with a smirk.

            “No, no!” Victor protests. “Well, maybe a little, if he’ll let me. But really, I just want this party to be _fun_ again!” Chris shakes his head at his overly enthusiastic friend.

            “I did bring it, actually. It’s in the duffle by the wall. I’ll get it set up.” Victor clapped his hands excitedly.  Chris wandered over to the edge of the banquet hall, watching Victor bounce excitedly over to Yuuri. The younger man slapped a hand to his forehead. But Yuuri was still smiling, Chris noted. Maybe they’d have some fun after all. Phichit appeared at Chris’s side as he assembled his pole.

            “What are you up to Chris?” the young Thai skater asked.

            “I would guess it’s pretty obvious,” Chris answered. Phichit grinned, and Chris noticed that his phone was already in his hand. Phichit seemed to be able to sense Internet-worthy moments.

            “I saw last year’s videos, but I don’t know if Yuuri’s had enough champagne for this,” Phichit commented.

            “I don’t know that he’ll need it this year,” Chris said, nodding to where Victor and Yuuri were talking across the room, Victor gesturing excitedly, and Yuuri watching him with a small smile.

            “However, I’ll give you a tip: if           Victor tries it, keep that camera of yours out. He’s absolutely awful.” Phichit’s eyes widened.

            “Really?” he asked.

            “The worst,” Chris confirmed. “I’ve tried to teach him the basics so many times… But he’s hopeless. He may be king of the ice, but off the ice, Victor can be a bit of a klutz.”  The younger skater grinned excitedly.

            “This is going to be great!” Phichit wandered toward Victor and Yuuri, no doubt to egg the skating legend on.

 

            Yuuri’s pole dancing was even better sober than it was drunk. He and Chris were HOT.  Victor, however… Victor was abysmal. He had the body, the strength… but watching Victor try to pole dance was just uncomfortable.

            “Yuuri! Do I look sexy?” Victor called. Yuuri made a face at him.

            “You are a dork. A loveable dork, but a dork none the less,” Yuuri chided him. “Minako-sensi is going to slap you when she sees this…” Phichit’s phone flashed, as if to emphasize Yuuri’s point.

            “But Yuuri…” Victor pouted. Yuuri stepped closer to the pole and whispered something to to Victor that made him lose his grip on the pole and land in an undignified heap at the base. Yuuri laughed, helped Victor up, and dragged him away from the pole.

            “Hey, Christophe!” Yuuri called. “Why don’t you go again, get the sight of this _baka_ out of everyone’s minds?”

            Laughing, Chris stepped up to the pole again. Victor may be king of the ice, but when it came to pole dancing (and Yuuri Katsuki) he was absolutely _hopeless._


End file.
